fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
My Teacher - Mr. Blaine Anderson
thumb Hallöchen ;) Ich bin's, die veve :D Mel und ich sind irgendwie ( ;D ) auf dieses Thema gekommen und dann hat sie mich überredet, eine FF dazu zu schreiben, also los geht's ;P Viel Spaß beim lesen! =)* Hey, I'm your new teacher Heute war es soweit... Veve klingelte gerade an Mels Haustür, worauf diese auch gleich öffnete : " Hey Veve! Schon aufgeregt?", kurz umarmten sie sich und gingen dann ins Wohnzimmer. "Na auf jeden Fall. Ich hoffe, er sieht gut aus!", meinte Veve. Sie hatten heute den ersten Tag bei ihrem neuen Privatleher. "Das hoffe ich auch, aber ich denke, schlechter als der letzte kann er nicht aussehen. Der war ja schrecklich.", antwortete Mel und beide lachten kurz. "Ich hol dir eben was zu trinken.", sagte Mel und holte den Beiden was zu trinken, während Veve ihre es sich auf der Couch bequem machte. Sie waren alleine zuhause, wie jeden Montag bis Freitag während der Schulzeit. Mels Eltern waren immer arbeiten und kamen eigentlich erst nach Hause, wenn der Lehrer nicht mehr da war, um nicht zu stören. Kaum war Mel wieder im Wohnzimmer, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür:" Oh, das ist er!", sagte Mel freudig und lief zur Tür. Veve lief ihr kurze Zeit später hinterher und kam gerade an der Tür an, als Mel sie auch schon öffnete: "Hallo!", sagten die Beiden gleichzeitig. "Hallo Ihr beiden.", sagte der Lehrer freundlich und gab Beiden die Hand. Wow, der sieht ja mal gut aus! Und seine Stimme ist auch nicht schlecht. Aber diese Haare...! '' '' I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way? My girl Talkin' 'bout my girl '' dachte Mel. "Ihre Jacke können sie hier aufhängen und die Schuhe können sie einfach da hinstellen.", zeigte Mel ihm und führte ihn dann ins Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich in den Sessel und Mel und Veve wieder zusammen auf die Couch. "So. Als erstes stelle ich mich mal vor. Ich heiße Blaine Anderson, aber ihr könnt mich ruhig Blaine nennen. So alt bin ich nun auch nicht und bei Privatunterricht ist es viel locker, wenn man sich duzt. Findet ihr nicht auch?" "Auf jeden Fall. Ich heiße übrigens Verena, aber dann kannst du mich auch gleich Veve nennen.", meinte Veve und fand es am Anfang noch sehr komisch, ihren Lehrer zu dutzen. "Genau und mich können s.. kannst du Mel nennen." "Also Veve und Mel.. dann wollt ihr bestimmt euren Stundenplan haben.", lächelte er und gab uns Beiden jeweils einen Zettel: "Habt ihr Fragen?" "Ja, was bedeutet dieses DS?", erkundigte sich Mel. "Eigentlich heißt es Darstellendes Spiel. Wir werden dort kleine Stücke einüben und eventuell auch mal aufnehmen. Werden das richtige Schauspielern lernen, also Gefühle besser ausdrücken zu können und werden andere kleine Aufgaben machen." "Ok , gut. Wie ist das mit Mappen und sowas?", fragte dann Veve. "Das ist euch überlassen. Die Bücher habt ihr ja und ob ihr Heft oder Mappe benutzt, ist mir egal, sie müssen nur vollständig sein. Auch wenn das hier etwas lockerer ist, kommen wir nicht um die Arbeiten drum herum und deswegen müsst ihr euch manchmal auch ziemlich anstrengen und ich werde vielleicht auch mal die Mappe oder das Heft einsammeln, wenn ich es für nötig halt." Er zwinkerte kurz. "Habt ihr ansonsten noch Fragen, oder können wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen?" Beide schüttelten mit dem Kopf, worauf er anerkennend nickte:" Gut, dann fangen wir mal mit Musik an.... Musik "Hier steht ein Klavier. Spielt einer von euch?", fragte er, als er das schwarze Klavier an der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers sah. "Das ist Mels Klavier. Aber wir beide können spielen und singen auch gerne." "Wollt Ihr mir was vorspielen? Ihr dürft auch zusammen was singen." "Wir singen einzelnd oder? Fängst du an?", flüsterte Veve Mel zu. "Jap.", nickte sie, stand auf und setzte sich ans Klavier. Veve musste lächeln , als Mel die ersten Töne spielte und sie das Lied erkannte. My girl. Natürlich. Sie sang das Lied für ihre Freundin. Juju. Ihr Mädchen. ''I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way? My girl Talkin' 'bout my girl '' "Wow. Sie hat eine gute Stimme.", flüsterte Blaine, wodurch Veve schauderte, als sein Atem ihr Ohre streifte. "Ja, das hat sie.", meinte auch Veve und hörte Mel zu. Die letzten Töne verstummten und Mel drehte sich lächelnd zu uns um. Veve zwinkerte ihr zu und tauschte mit ihrer Freundin die Plätze. Nun war sie dran. Sie wählte ihr momentanes Lieblingslied. It's Time. ''So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent, And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top, Don't look back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check '' "Schön gesungen! Ich mag deine Stimme.", sagte Blaine, während Mel sich neben ihn setzte. "Danke!" I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night ''"Aber Veve ist auch nicht gerade schlecht. Ihr beide seid super!" "Veve hat einen großen Stimmenumfang." "Du bist eben aber auch echt hoch gekommen. Ihr nehmt euch nicht wirklich viel", zwinkerte er und Mel lächelte. Ja, sie hatte eine Freundin, aber deswegen konnte sie ihren Lehrer doch trotzdem heiß finden. It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am Man brauch ihn sich ja auch nur anzusehen... Die Locken, das Lächeln, das Aussehen. Er war einfach so perfekt und offen, nicht wir normale Lehrer. Einfach total gechillt. "So, aber jetzt wollen wir auch was von dir hören.", sagte Veve, nachdem sie ihr Lied beendet hatte. "Genau! Sie können doch singen, oder?" "Wenn ihr das wollte, singe ich doch gerne was für euch.", zwinkerte er. Wie Charmant.. Mal schauen. Er nahm auf dem Klavierhocker platz und fing an. Natürlich kannten die beiden den Song. You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down "Hübsch ist er wirklich!" "Ohja. Und ich liebe seine Stimme. Mel, wir haben den besten Lehrer, den wir je hatten.", stellte Veve fest. Before you met me I was alright but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine "Schön wärs... Du hast ja Glück mit Juju. Ihr passt auch total zusammen und seid so niedlich und ich habe immer pech." "Ach Veve. Das wird schon. Ich helfe dir. Vielleicht kriegen wir den Anderson ja rum, mit uns ins Breadsticks zu gehen." "Das wäre der Hammer!" Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever You make me feellike I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back My heart stops. when you look at me Just one touch now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back "Das schaffen wir schon. Einen Ring hat er schonmal nicht um und welcher verheiratete Typ würde schon Privat Unterricht geben? Den schnappen wir uns." "Okay. Blaine Anderson, jetzt kommen wir." 　 　 　 　 Coming soon (: (Latein) Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Romanze